helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu
|type = Single |album = |artist = ANGERME |released = February 4, 2015 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |recorded = 2014 |length = |label = |producer = |Last = SMILE FANTASY! 5th Indie Single (2014) }} "Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu" (大器晩成／乙女の逆襲; Official English title: "A late bloomer / A girl's counterattack") is the 18th major single by ANGERME, as well their released as their first major double A-sided single since their renaming. It is set to be released on February 4, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions will include 10 trading carding depending on the jacket (20 in total). "Taiki Bansei" has been the closing theme song for the variety show Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! on Fuji TV since January 10, 2015.Takeuchi Akari. "めちゃイケ！ 竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). ANGERME 2ki Official Blog "(Kari) ANGERME amerika nikki".Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In2Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In0Category:2015 DVDs1Category:ANGERME Singles5Category:ANGERME DVDs-Category:9 Members Line-Up0Category:Theme Songs1-10. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A & C #"Taiki Bansei" #"Otome no Gyakushuu" #"Taiki Bansei" (Instrumental) #"Otome no Gyakushuu" (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B & D #"Otome no Gyakushuu" #"Taiki Bansei" #"Otome no Gyakushuu" (Instrumental) #"Taiki Bansei" (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A #"Taiki Bansei" (Music Video) Limited Edition B #"Otome no Gyakushuu" (Music Video) Limited Edition C #"Taiki Bansei" (Dance Shot Ver.) #"Taiki Bansei" (Jacket shooting / MV Making & Candid videos) Limited Edition D #"Otome no Gyakushuu" (Dance Shot Ver.) #"Otome no Gyakushuu" (Jacket shooting / MV Making & Candid videos) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen (debut): Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Single Information ;"Taiki Bansei" *Lyrics & Composition: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Drums: Sano Yasuo *Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki *Percussion: Sakai "Lambsy" Hideaki *Chorus: ANGERME, Nakajima Takui, Wada Ayaka *Label Manager: Hashimoto Shin *Recording Engineer: Horiuchi Yohe *Music Director: Taisei ;"Otome no Gyakushuu" *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Kawanabe Hiroshi, Ueda Tadashi *Arrangement: CMJK Concert Performances ;"Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ ;"Otome no Gyakushuu" *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ Trivia *The single was announced on December 17, 2014 during their live tour concert finale. *The single was listed on the Taiwanese site 95music prior to the announcement. *This is their first single, aside from My School March and SMILE FANTASY!, to not have lyrics written by Tsunku. *Taiki Bansei is the first single in which Fukuda Kanon does not have a solo line. *On their radio show, Nakanishi and Katsuta talked about Otome no Gyakushuu. They said it has a mysterious feel/Halloween-ish feel to it, even though its winter right now. *Wada Ayaka said on her blog that Taiki Bansei MV is very pop and it includes her wink scene. Otome no Gyakushuu is very cute but dark.http://ameblo.jp/angerme-ayakawada/entry-11974852904.html *The MV's to both songs were shown on Oha!4 NEWS LIVE.http://www.helloproject.com/news/2356/ *MUSIC+ did a four-part feature from episodes 35-38 on the recording process for Taiki Bansei. *According to Nakajima Takui, "Taiki Bansei" was initially a track for his upcoming album. He was asked by staff to let ANGERME release the song as a single. A similar situation also occurred with ℃-ute's "Edo no Temari Uta II". * The Promotion Edit for "Taiki Bansei" was released as a preview to H!P Station, but when finally released on their Youtube channel, it was re-edited and labelled as a New Ver. This is a similar situation to Berryz Koubou's Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ MV. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: TBA Other Charts Rankings Music Video Ranking ;Recochoku music video rankings Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project cs:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu Category:2015 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single